Uwierzyć w legendę
Trójka najlepszych przyjaciół postanowiła wybrać się do starego domu znajdującego się na wzgórzu. Dom należał niegdyś do rodziny Humbanów ale wszyscy zginęli w tajemniczych okolicznościach. Ale to był jedynie miejscowa legenda mająca odstraszyć dzieci, które chciały się tam zapuszczać. Jessica, Humer i Simon. Umówili się wieczorem z zamiarem przekonania się na własnej skórze czy w domu straszy naprawdę czy to tylko wielka bzdura. O 20:00 byli pod domem. Dom był duży. Na pierwszy rzut oka wydawało się, że miał on 3 piętra ale po każdej stronie stała wyższa konstrukcja z dodatkowymi dwoma piętrami. Był stary, niegdyś jego biała farba, którą pomalowano drewno odpadła i zabrudziła się. Teraz to była jedna wielka ruina, która jedyne co robiła to odstraszała. - Wchodzisz pierwszy – Powiedziała Jessica do Humera. - Jak chcesz – Otworzył drzwi i wszedł do środka. W twarz uderzył go zapach zgnilizny. Ostry i nieprzyjemny. Kolejne weszła Jessica zasłaniając ręką buzię a następnie Simon. Pomieszczenie było duże. Na środku stały duże schody prowadzące na drugie piętro. Rzeźby, obrazy, szafy: wszystko pokrywała gruba warstwa kurzu i pajęczyn. - Gdzie idziemy? – Zapytał Kimon. - Najpierw chodźmy na górę. Może znajdziemy jakieś ciekawe i drogie rzeczy – Rzekła Jessica i ruszyła na górę. Dwójka chłopaków poszła za nią. Najpierw weszli do jakiejś sypialni. Na środku stało duże łóżko z pięknym baldachimem i bogato zdobione szafy. - Co ty Jessica robisz? – Powiedział Humer widząc jak dziewczyna zaczyna grzebać w szufladach. - Nic, szukam czegoś cennego. - Nie powinnaś – Upierał się chłopak. – Jak ci się coś nie podoba to spadaj – Humer popatrzał na nią i wyszedł na sień. Nagle drzwi z trzaskiem się zamknęły więżąc Jesice w środku. - Humer to nie jest śmieszne – Krzyczała dziewczyna bijąc pięściami w drzwi – Wypuść mnie. - Ale ja Cię tam nie zamknąłem! – Powiedział Humer spoglądając na Simona, który właśnie podszedł do niego. - To przynajmniej pomóż mi otworzyć te pieprzone drzwi – Chłopcy zaczęli pchać drzwi z całej siły ale one ani drgnęły – Chłopaki tutaj ktoś jest! – Powiedziała. Nagle do ich uszu doszedł dźwięk czegoś tłuczonego się – Nie podchodź do mnie… - Jesica co tam się dzieje… - Pomóżcie mi on się zbliża… - Kto tam jest?! - Nie zbliżaj się do mnie… Aaaaaaaa – Nagle rozległ się dźwięk czegoś jakby uderzyło o drzwi i chlipiącego. Spod drzwi wypłynęła cienka stróżka purpurowej krwi. Drzwi same się otworzyły. Od drzwi do łóżka ciągnął się szeroki ślad krwi. Ktoś lub coć było schowane pod kołdrą. - Zobacz czy to ona – Powiedział przerażony Simon. - A jak nas wrabia? Może to tylko kawał? - Nie wiem jak nie ty to ja to odkryję – Wziął koniec kołdry i jednym mocnym pociągnięciem ściągnął ją. Organizm Humera nie wytrzymał. Oddał całą kolację. Na łóżku leżała Jesica. Jej ręka była oderwana od reszty ciała i leżała obok. Ciało zalane było krwią cieknącą z olbrzymiej dziury na brzuchu. - Ja się stąd zmywam – Powiedział Humer wybiegając z pokoju. Simon pobiegł za nim. Próbowali otworzyć frontowe drzwi ale nie dało się. Simon wyrwał klamkę. Niespodziewanie usłyszeli skrzypnięcie drzwi dobiegające z góry. Słyszeli czyjeś sapanie. Osoba, która się zbliżała z pewnością czołgała się po ziemi bo zobaczyli by ją przez poręcz. Stali i patrzeli aż ich oczom na szczycie schodów nie ukazała się jakaś postać w czarnych włosach. Pełzała po ziemi jakby miała połamane nogi. Popatrzała na nich. Teraz zobaczyli, że jej oczy były puste. Powoli zaczęła schodzić a raczej czołgać się na dół po schodach. Swój wzorek miała cały czas utkwiony w chłopach stojących na dole. - O Matko co to jest?! – Zaczął krzyczeć Humer. - Nie wiem! – Postać była już na dole. Zatrzymała się i powoli zaczęła wstawać. Zrozpaczeni chłopcy próbowali wywarzyć drzwi ale nic to nie dawało. Paznokciami drapali po nich ale drzazgi wchodziły im za paznokcie. Oni jednak nie zwracali na to uwagi. Ich dłonie były we krwi. Nawet nie wiedzieli kiedy to coś ich dopadło. Teraz nie sądzicie, że warto wierzyć niekiedy dorosłym i legendom o nawiedzonych domach? Zanim gdziekolwiek się wybierzecie do domu gdzie straszy… Pomyślcie dwa razy zanim na pewno to zrobisz…!!! Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Legendy miejskie